


You and I (+1)

by loeyviosa



Series: Minimal Warm Project [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekby and Mayour, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff, Jealous!CY, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyviosa/pseuds/loeyviosa
Summary: A bad day yet beautiful night.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Minimal Warm Project [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045257
Comments: 6
Kudos: 179





	You and I (+1)

**Author's Note:**

> to miss krizzia, thank you for supporting ate nina and i. and for having a kind heart. i hope you will like this (at ang iba ring magbabasa) this one is for you!
> 
> thank you rin sa aking mama, my beta reader, @yureeeeestar.

  
  


Ang ingay. Ayun lang ang masasabi ni Chanyeol, pero hindi ito yung ingay na nakakairita. Sa totoo nga niyan natutuwa pa siya. Ang daming mga bata. It’s his birthday and this year, he decided to celebrate it sa isang orphanage. Suggestion na rin ng asawang si Baekhyun dahil hindi sila makapag-bakasyon sa ngayon. Too busy sa kani-kanilang responsibilidad. Baekhyun could file a leave. Him, too, but Baekhyun being the most understanding husband, they chose to stay na lang. 

The people need their mayor. Yes, bumalik sa politics si Chanyeol after teaching college students for two years. He just realised that he loves to serve the people more. 

Kaya ayun...Marami pa naman daw time for them to leave para magbakasyon. At least ngayong taon magkasama pa rin silang nag-celebrate at nakatulong pa.

“Mayor! Mayor! Ikaw na po ba ang susunod na president?” Tanong ng isang bata. Yes, nakikipaglaro siya sa mga ito ngayon. If you’re wondering where Baekhyun is, nagpaalam itong magbabanyo lang saglit. Kasali rin itong makigulo kanina at ito pa nga ang nag-aya sa kaniya. Una, ayaw pa niya pero siya itong naiwan sa mga bata ngayon at sobrang nag-enjoy.

“President?” Natawa siya sa tanong ng isang batang babae na nagngangalang Hayoon. “Bakit mo naman natanong ‘yan? Wala akong balak.” he says.

Hayoon is an eleven-year-old beautiful girl. Ilang oras palang ang nakalilipas pero masasabi na ni Chanyeol na matalino ang bata. Marami itong alam at may substance ang mga sinasabi. Ito rin ang nagsisilbing ate at tagaturo ng basic knowledge like _ABCs_ and _123_ sa mga nakakabatang kasama nito. 

“Sabi po kasi ni sister na magaling kayo. Sana raw po tumakbo kayong presidente para naman magkaroon ng magandang pagbabago ang bansa. Meron naman daw po kasing pagbabago bawat taon, palagi ‘yon, pero walang pag-unlad.”

Chanyeol ruffled the little girl’s hair. Tama ito sa lahat ng sinabi maliban sa sana ay tumakbo siya sa pagka-presidente.

He shakes his head. “Masyadong mabigat na responsibilidad. Hindi ‘yan pumapasok sa isip ko.” ang sabi niya. May gusto pa nga siyang idagdag pero mukhang hindi naman maiintindihan ng mga makakarinig sa kaniya.

Pagiging mayor pa nga lang ay nakukulangan na siya sa oras na ibinibigay sa asawa kahit pa ni minsan ay hindi naman ito nagreklamo dahil alam ni Baekhyun ang pinasok at magaling naman talaga siyang mag-manage ng oras, siya lang itong hindi nakukuntento sa lahat ng binibigay kay Baekhyun ( _kasi for Mayour, Baekby deserves nothing but all the greatest things in this world)_ , tapos tatakbo pa siya sa pagka-presidente? Edi mas lalo siyang nag-alala niyan sa asawa.

Isa pa parte ng trabahong iyon ang maging handa at sigurado sa lahat. _Kung hindi siguradong kakayanin ay huwag nang subukan._ Hindi materyal pang-eksperimento ang mga tao.

Tumango naman si Hayoon. Kahit pa matalino ito, may limitasyon ang kaalaman at mas interesado pa rin ito sa mga bagay na madaling intindihin at hindi kasali roon ang politiko. 

Nagpatuloy si Chanyeol sa pakikipaglaro sa mga bata. Mayroong dalawang maliliit na batang lalaki na nakaupo sa magkabilang hita niya. Naglalaro sila ng mga laruang dala nila. Hindi nagtagal ay tumingin siya sa suot na relo. _Ilang minuto na…_ Ang tagal naman yata masyado ni Baekhyun?

Kasalukuyan silang nasa garden at naglatag lang ng blanket upang hindi madumihan. Akmang ililipat niya ang mga batang nakaupo sa kanyang hita sa lapag kung saan siya nakaupo at iba pang mga bata nang may ituro ang isa sa mga ito,

_“Tito Insung!”_

Insung? Pamilyar ang pangalan na ‘yon. Kunot ang noo, may pagtataka sa mga mata kung sino ang taong tinawag ng bata at naging dahilan kung bakit nagkagulo ang mga ito, may iba pa ngang nagsitakbuhan palapit at iniwan siya. Lumingon si Chanyeol at doon, nakita niya ang dating naging kalaban.

Tama. Kaya pala pamilyar. Namukhaan niya kaagad. Isa si Insung Jo sa mga naging kalaban niya noong unang beses siyang tumakbo bilang mayor ng Quezon City. Mas matanda ito sa kaniya ngunit natalo niya. Sobrang liit lang ng porsyentong inilamang niya at may mga nagsabi pa noon na kung hindi lang dahil kilala ang tatay niya bilang isang sikat at successful na businessman hinding-hindi siya mananalo laban kay Insung. Isa rin ‘yon sa mga rason kung bakit _masyadong ginalingan_ ni Chanyeol. Pinatunayan at pinatutunayan pa rin niya hanggang ngayon na deserve niya ang pwesto. Hindi naman nabigo ang taumbayan.

Pero hindi si Insung ang talagang pumukaw sa atensyon niya kundi ang kausap at katawanan nito. 

_Baekhyun Park._

Nangiwi si Chanyeol. Malayo siya mula sa dalawa na ngayon ay napapaligiran na ng maraming bata. Halatang kilala ni Insung ang mga ito at ipinakikilala pa kay Baekhyun isa-isa.

Napakalawak at liwanag naman ng ngiti ng huli.

Again, _Baekhyun Park?_

Kailan pa sila naging close? Mukhang hindi nila first time mag-meet sa paraan kung paano sila nakikita ni Chanyeol ngayon.

Nanliliit ang mga mata niya. 

“Mayor, ochey ka lang po?” Tanong ng batang nakakalong pa rin sa kaniya.

Tinignan niya ito at nginitian bago binuhat at marahang inilipat sa lapag, pati na rin ang isa na walang imik dahil busy sa helicopter toy na dala nila.

“Sandali lang.” ang sabi niya at tumayo. 

Pilit na ngumingiti sa mga batang napapatingin at binabati siya. At sa wakas, nakalapit na rin ito sa asawa.

Ramdam niyang nagulat si Baekhyun nang ipulupot niya ang isang braso sa bewang nito. Hindi naman na nagulat si Insung. _Kanina pa siya nababanggit ni Baekhyun_ at ang dahilan kung bakit sila nandon ngayon (pero syempre, hindi niya ‘yon alam).

“Kanina pa kita inaantay.” He says, not even seem to be bothered by Insung’s presence.

Napapailing nalang ito habang nakangiti’t pinagmamasdan silang _mag-asawa._

“Sorry.” Baekhyun says at saka muling binalingan ng tingin si Insung. “Nagkasalubong kasi kami nitong si Insung.”

At hindi sinasadyang napakunot ang kanyang noo. _Insung? First name basis?_

Kaagad din namang nakumpirma ang tanong sa isip niya nang magsalita si Insung.

“Long time no see, Mayor. Birthday mo pala. Hindi ko pa malalaman kung hindi lang sinabi ni Baekhyun.”

_Baekhyun?! The nerve!_

Pinilit niyang kumalma at ngumiti pa rin kahit na nakakaramdam na ng pagkulo ng dugo. _May hindi sinasabi si Baekhyun sa kaniya._ Kailan pa silang dalawa magkakilala? 

Yes, Baekhyun is as famous as Chanyeol now. Hindi lang dahil asawa niya ito kundi pati na rin sa kadahilanang isa ito sa magagaling na news anchor sa bansa ngayon. Sobrang dedicated ni Baekhyun sa trabaho kahit pa noong reporter palang ito kaya naman gustong-gusto rin ng mga tao. Maamo kasi ang mukha at masayahin. He has the power to charm everyone na makakapanood sa kaniya sa TV at mga namimeet sa personal. _Mayour can attest to that._

Pinilit niyang ngumiti. He nods, “Salamat, Insung.”

Wala namang kaso sa kaniya kung mahalata ni Insung na hindi niya gustong nag-uusap sila ngayon. Matagal na siyang badtrip dito dahil sa pagkakatanda niya, isa ito sa mga naniwala noon na nanalo siya dahil sa connection. Hindi matanggap ang pagkatalo. Mas lalo pang nag-init ang ulo niya dito ngayon nang malamang hindi lang ito basta kakilala ng _pinakamamahal_ na si Baekhyun kundi katawagan pa sa unang pangalan. _Close._

Nakakahalata na rin naman ang asawa. Pinulupot din nito ang braso sa may likuran niya at mahina siyang tinapik-tapik.

“Sige, maiwan ko na muna kayo.” Ang sabi nito at halos magpahanda ulit ng pagkain si Chanyeol kahit katatapos lang ng lahat. “Magpapakita muna ako kela sister.” dagdag pa nito.

Kung childish lang si Chanyeol, ipinarinig na niya ang nasa isip niya ngayon. _Multo lang?_ Pero syempre hindi niya ginawa. 

Sa wakas ay malawak na ang ngiti niya. _Matagalan sana o huwag nang bumalik._ Hindi niya ma-take, eh. Hindi niya lang din expected na hindi pa pala tapos kahit nagpaalam na.

Lumapit ito kay Baekhyun. Sinundan niya ng tingin habang salubong ang dalawang kilay. Kahit si Baekhyun ay halatang nagulat. Naiyukom ni Chanyeol ang kamao nang akalang bebeso si Insung sa asawa ngunit hindi, mali siya. Nag-bend ito nang kaunti at may tinanggal sa may tenga ni Baekhyun. Manipis na damo. Mukhang napunta doon habang nakikipaglaro sa mga bata kanina.

Pagkatapos ‘non ay umayos na si Insung ng tayo, ngumiti kay Baekhyun bago siya hinarap at tinapik sa balikat.

“Until next time, _mayor._ ”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nasa sasakyan na sila ngayon. Mabuti at sobrang natagalan si Insung sa loob dahil maraming nakahandang kwento sila sister. Napag-alaman din ni Chanyeol na isa si Insung sa mga regular sponsor ng orphanage na ‘yon kaya kilalang-kilala ng mga bata. Limang taon na rin daw. Hanggang sa oras na para umalis sila ay hindi na nakalabas si Insung mula sa office ng mga madre, _buti nalang_.

Bukod pa kasi sa celebration kanina ay nagpareserve din si Chanyeol ng dinner with Baekhyun sa isang fine dining restaurant para naman meron pa rin silang alone time.

Ngunit mukhang nasira ang araw. Kanina kasi nang makasakay sila pagkatapos magpaalam sa mga bata at admins ng orphanage at sa iba pang kasama nilang tumulong maghanda at magbigay ng pagkain, nagkwento kaagad nang nagkwento si Baekhyun patungkol kay Insung.

Apparently, Insung was Baekhyun’s high school _crush._ Kung hindi pa kasi nababanggit, artista si Insung noong kabataan nito bago pasukin ang politics at ngayon, _sa araw ng kaarawan niya,_ patay na patay pa pala si Baekhyun dito noon.

“Kilig na kilig pa ako noon kahit pa he is older! Ang dami kaya namin sa school.”

Wala naman na kasi ‘yon at simpleng crush lang sa artista. Normal ‘yon. Sa totoo nga lang ay tinatawanan nalang ni Baekhyun kaya comfortable itong nakakapagkwento _kanina_ kung paanong ginugupit ang pages sa magazines na may litrato ni Insung, bumibili ng notebook na may mukha nito, at iba pang mga patok na merchandise noong araw. Nagkakilala rin ang dalawa sa network kung saan nagtatrabaho si Baekhyun at ‘yon ang naging dahilan kung bakit first name basis sila. Masiglang nagbabahagi lang si Baekhyun dahil kahit araw-araw pa silang magkasama at gabi-gabing magkatabi matulog, iba pa rin ‘yung buong araw walang trabahong inisip. Nakakapagkwentuhan at catch-up sa mga nangyayari kapag hindi sila magkasama ngunit nawala nalang ang ngiti ni Baekhyun nang makahalatang hindi natutuwa si Chanyeol sa naririnig. Walang reaksyon at patango-tango lang kaya naman sumama ang loob ni Baekhyun at piniling manahimik nalang.

“Ano bang problema mo?” He hisses ngunit hindi muli sumagot si Chanyeol.

Para siyang nakikipag-usap sa hangin.

Nang makarating sa restaurant at makapag-park, hindi nagsalita si Chanyeol at bumaba nalang. Lagi niyang pinagbubuksan si Baekhyun ng pinto, sasakay man ito o lalabas ngunit katulad nalang ng mga araw na hindi sila okay, normal naman ‘yon sa mag-asawa, hindi na siya inaantay pa ni Baekhyun at isa ang mga araw na ‘yon ngayon.

Nauna na rin itong pumasok at sinabi ang pangalan niya sa receptionist. Siya ang may birthday at nagpareserve pero siya ang naiwan.

He sighs. _What has he done?_

Sinundan niya nalang din ito and sat across Baekhyun. Nagpasalamat siya sa receptionist na inabutan sila ng menu bago sila iwan nito. Tinignan niya si Baekhyun ngunit paano naman makikita ang _maganda_ nitong mukha kung natatakpan ng menu. Sinadya nito. 

_Hindi lang si Chanyeol ang kayang magpakachildish._ He can do that, too. _Lalo pa ngayon._

Napailing nalang si Chanyeol at namili na ng gustong kainin. Usually, nagtatanungan sila pero hindi ‘yon nangyari ngayon dahil nagtawag na si Baekhyun ng waiter habang hindi man lang inaalam kung tapos na ba siyang pumili.

“Marinara Pasta. Solo.” Ang sabi nito sa waiter na binalingan si Chanyeol pagkatapos pero bago pa siya makapagsabi, muling nagsalita si Baekhyun. “Hindi pa siya tapos. Tatawagin ka nalang niya ulit.”

Kaya naman tumango ang waiter at umalis na. Kunot noong tinignan ni Chanyeol ang asawa. “Ano ‘yon?” He asks but instead na sumagot, tinakpan lang ulit ni Baekhyun ang mukha gamit ang menu.

Bumagsak ang balikat ni Chanyeol. _Talo siya sa ganitong pagkakataon._

Nagtawag nalang siya ulit ng waiter upang sabihin ang order niya. Magkasunod lang ding dumating ang parehong pagkain nila. Talagang hindi tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang menu sa harap ng mukha hanggang sa maiserve ang food. Inabala niya ang sarili sa pagkain hanggang sa may ilagay si Chanyeol sa pinggan niya.

Chanyeol ordered his favorite steak. Hinatian siya nito at inilagay sa gilid ng plato niya.

Kung hindi lang sila _magkaaway_ , nagpasalamat na si Baekhyun with a flying kiss and giggle pero hindi sila ayos ngayon kaya ibinalik niya ‘yon sa pinggan ni Chanyeol. Akmang ibabalik ni Chanyeol when he immediately took the menu at binuksan ‘yon nang bahagya at saka itinayo sa harap ng plate niya.

“Stop.” He says at nagpatuloy sa pagkain. Ang lagay tuloy ngayon ay para silang strangers sa isa’t-isa at nag-share lang ng table dahil puno na.

Hanggang sa matapos sila ay ganun ang nangyari.

Habang inaantay ang bill, nagpuntang banyo si Baekhyun. After maghugas ng kamay, may nakapa ito sa bulsa niya. _Yung regalo sana kay Chanyeol_ pero dahil hindi sila okay, _huwag nalang_. Sa ibang araw nalang. Muli niya ‘yong ibinalik sa bulsa ng pants na suot at lumabas na ng washroom.

Pagbalik sa table, nakapagbayad na si Chanyeol ngunit hindi na ‘yon tinanong pa ni Baekhyun. Wala naman na siyang balak mag-antay. Plano na niyang bumalik sa sasakyan kahit pa sa labas siya maghintay or better maggrab siya or taxi pero sumunod kaagad si Chanyeol. Pinagbuksan siya nito ng pinto. Hindi siya nagpasalamat at dire-diretso lang.

Matamlay na naglakad na si Chanyeol papuntang driver’s seat. Bumuntong-hininga pa bago buksan ang pinto’t sumakay. He knows he was wrong, he acted so childishly. Mag-asawa na sila. Hindi na dapat siya nagseselos sa mga ganung bagay lalo pa’t malaki naman ang tiwala niya kay Baekhyun. Uminit lang talaga ang ulo niya dahil sa Insung na ‘yon. Naalala niya kung paano ito nagpaawa sa media noong natalo niya kaya binatikos siya ng mga tagahanga nito. Hindi pa nakatulong na high school crush ito ni Baekhyun.

_Kung mas nauna lang sana siyang nakilala. Bakit hindi ba siya nag-artista noong kabataan niya?_ Tsk.

Naging tahimik ang biyahe hanggang sa makauwi sila. 

Dumiretso si Baekhyun sa kwarto, agad itong nag-shower at nagbihis bago nahiga sa kama. Sumunod na rin si Chanyeol. Ganyan talaga sila sa tuwing nagkakasamaan ng loob at maayos na nag-uusap kapag humupa na ang hinanakit. Ayaw sana nilang hayaang matulog ang isa’t-isa na hindi ayos pero kung hindi pa handa ay bakit pipilitin?

That night, they slept nang magkatalikod sa isa’t-isa ngunit sa kalagitnaan ng gabi ay nagising si Baekhyun at dahil sa ingay na gawa nito ay nagising na rin si Chanyeol.

Nasa harapan ng toilet bowl si Baekhyun, halos isubsob na roon ang mukha at inilalabas ang lahat ng kinain kanina.

“Baek! Anong nangyari sayo? Saan pa masakit?” tarantang tanong ni Chanyeol habang hinahagod ang likuran nito. “Dadalhin na kita sa ospital.” Pero hindi hinayaan ni Baekhyun makalabas si Chanyeol ng banyo dahil ihahanda nito ang sasakyan. Pinigilan niya ang kamay nito at nagpaalalay patayo. Chanyeol helped him clean up.

“Ano? Sigurado ka bang ayaw mo?” Punong-puno ng pag-alala si Chanyeol.

Tumango naman si Baekhyun at naupo sila sa kama. “Tubig,” he says.

Dali-dali namang kumuha si Chanyeol. May mini ref sila sa kwarto.

“Feel much better now?” Chanyeol asks.

Baekhyun nods at maya-maya ay bumalik na sa pagkakahiga.

Chanyeol sighs. Grabe ‘yung pag-aalala niya. That was the first time na makita niyang ganun si Baekhyun. Namutla rin kasi ito at ngayon lang bumalik ang tamang kulay.

Nalimutan na ang nangyari kanina, tinabihan niya ito at hinapit sa bewang.

“I can’t sleep. Magpatingin na tayo sa doctor, _babe._ ”

Umunan naman si Baekhyun sa dibdib niya. “Kung dahil sa nangyari kanina kaya ayaw mo, _baby,_ I’m sorry. Nagselos lang ako. Alam kong hindi dapat. Nagpadala ako masyado sa emosyon ko. Wala ka namang ginagawang masamaㅡ” Ngunit hindi na siya pinatapos ni Baekhyun.

“Anong oras na?” Naguluhan man dahil wala namang connect sa sinabi niya, sinagot pa rin niya ang tanong.

“11:25.”

Lihim na napangiti si Baekhyun. “Can you get my hygiene kit? Sa CR.”

Hindi na nagtanong pa si Chanyeol basta sinunod niya nalang. Pagbalik niya ay nakasandal na si Baekhyun sa headboard ng kama. Inabot niya ang kit dito.

“Is there anything more you need?” He asks.

Baekhyun shakes his head at tinap ‘yung pwesto niya kanina upang muli siyang umupo ron.

Muling sumunod si Chanyeol.

“What time is it?” Tanong ulit nito.

Chanyeol checks the time sa wall clock nila. Hindi niya alam kung bakit nagtatanong pa si Baekhyun, hindi naman malabo ang mata.

“11:27.” Ang sabi niya sabay harap muli sa asawa pero iba ang bumungad sa kaniya. Instead na mukha nito, a small and white rectangular thing with two red lines ang nasa harapan niya ngayon. Hawak ito ni Baekhyun.

“B-baek…” His voice is shaky.

“11:27. The day you were born. It’s not yet late to give you my present.” Ang sabi nito. “Happy birthday _,_ _daddy may—”_

This time, it is Chanyeol’s turn to cut Baekhyun’s words.

Sa sobrang saya ay nahalikan niya ito. For the second time simula nang malaman ni Baekhyun two weeks ago, muli na naman itong naiyak.

Their lips are attached. Smack lang. Hindi gumagalaw at tanging magkalapat until maramdaman ni Chanyeol ang sunod-sunod na pagpatak ng luha ni Baekhyun.

Bumitaw sila sa akap and as Chanyeol wipes his husband’s tears away, Baekhyun stares at him. The latter cups his cheeks.

Nagkatinginan sila. 

“Kaya wag ka nang magselos, hm? Hindi ko naman sinasabing balewalain mo ‘yung nararamdaman mo but please tell me what you feel and sana palaging mangibabaw na walang hihigit sayo para sakin. Di ko pa ba napatunayan ‘yon? Mas grabe pagpapapansin ko sayo kaysa sa mga high school crushes ko ‘no.” Baekhyun chuckles. _Naalala niya kung paano sila nagsimula._ He never thought na darating sa puntong ganito, na magkakapamilya sila. “My heart belongs only to you.” Baekhyun says. Akala ni Chanyeol ayun na ‘yon pero may dinugtong pa ito. _“Pero noon ‘yon.”_

Nagets naman kaagad ni Chanyeol. They both laugh. “May kahati ka na, mayour.”

Lalong lumapad ang ngiti ni Chanyeol. Ayun ang tawag sakaniya ni Baekhyun sa tuwing naglalambing.

“You _two_ are the best gifts I’ve ever received.”

Love and sincerity filled the four-cornered room. Nothing special with the place but being together, with their growing angel now inside Baekhyun, makes it the most romantic place they’ve ever been to.

“I love you.” Baekhyun says.

Eyes brimming with tears as his heart is overflowing with gratitude, Chanyeol takes Baekhyun’s hand and kisses it. “And I love you, too. _Always like it is the beginning._ ” Then he pulled Baekhyun for a hug na kaagad naman ding yumakap pabalik, sniffling.

Naging tahimik. Akala ni Chanyeol ay nakatulog na ito sa balikat niya pero maya-maya’y tumingala at nagsalita.

Chanyeol looks down a little so their eyes could meet.

“Pero baby mo pa rin ako, hm? Kahit may baby na tayo.” Baekhyun says, pouting his lips. Mapula pa ang ilong nito dahil sa pag-iyak kaya hindi na napigilan ni Chanyeol na yakapin ito nang mahigpit as he chuckles.

Sobrang cute, eh. _Dalawang baby ang nasa bisig niya ngayon._

“Of course. Kahit magkaron pa tayo ng second, third, fourth, and fifth.. You are and will always be my first baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> THE END.... charot (basta hindi ito ang last nila mayour and baekby!)
> 
> thank you so much for reading! would love to see your reactions tungkol sa fic. comments are highly appreciated! you can also tweet me @ravencloey. 
> 
> kay miss krizzia, if you want drabble, dm mo lang ako. for free na this time!!!
> 
> PS. Take care of yourselves and stay hydrated y'all!


End file.
